


Wimbledon

by bearmara



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader has a crush, Reader-Insert, Sundress, Tennis, Tom Hiddleston has a crush, Tom Holland is like a brother, Wimbledon - Freeform, free food, strawberries and cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/pseuds/bearmara
Summary: Tom Holland invites you to go to Wimbledon with him and you spot a certain friend and crush in the audience.





	Wimbledon

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy Hiddleston and Holland. What a treat :3 ;)
> 
> (N/n)=Nickname (But you probably already knew that :))

Tom Holland was like the little brother I never had. With seven years between the two of us, I took him under my wing on the set of Civil War and we had been best friends since.

This year, he invited me to go to Wimbledon with him as his plus one; he had been invited by some of his other friends to sit in some of the box seats with them. Tennis wasn't my favorite thing in the world, but being with friends and eating free food sounded like a great time to me.

I was a bit taller than Tom, but he still asked me if I could pretend to be his date. I simply laughed and told him I would be delighted to be his date, then proceeded to turn him into a tomato by kissing his cheek.

I loved making him blush, he was absolutely adorable.

With Tom dressed to the nines in his suit and me looking hot as Hel in my blue sundress, we entered into our loge above the arena, arms locked together.

After we got some food in our bellies, the match started and we watched in excitement, nibbling on our strawberries and cream. Only a few minutes into the first match, Tom tapped me on the shoulder, drawing my attention away from the athletes.

"Look who I found."

He pointed to a random spot in the crowd and I knew exactly who he was talking about. Among the sea of people, I saw ginger curls and a pair of glasses that were way too specific to be anyone else in the world.

Tom and I giggled like children,

"Honestly, I would be shocked if he  _wasn't_ here."

"Very true. Hey, let's send him a picture."

Tom got out his phone and opened Snapchat. He wrapped his arm around me and we both made silly faces at the camera, sending him the laughable results.

~~

**Tom's POV**

My phone buzzed in my suit jacket pocket, momentarily distracting me from the match. I opened my Snapchat and smiled at the unopened message from Tom Holland. Opening it, I saw a picture of Tom with his arm around (Y/n) with their noses scrunched and their tongues out. The caption read, 'We can see you.'

I received another message, this time a video, showing myself from a far left angle, this caption read, 'I spy a Loki.' (Y/n)'s giggling could be heard in the background.

I looked over to where the video source came from and saw two smiling and waving idiots in one of the fancy loges. Laughing, I waved at them, wishing I was over there as well.

I could barely even see her, I knew she looked gorgeous; she always was gorgeous.

I wasn't going to lie, I had grown rather jealous of the kinship (Y/n) and Tom had developed. They went to events together, they filmed together, they've even had slumber parties together for heaven's sake!

Sure, (Y/n) was my friend, but we were not nearly as close as the other two.

She drove me crazy with her adorable laugh, her salty attitude, and her ravishing womanly figure. Those were the only hips I wanted bearing my children. 

Everyday I didn't have the balls to ask her out was another day I risked another man taking her away from me.

My phone buzzed again, this time a message from (Y/n). I opened it to find a picture of just her, blowing a kiss to the camera—to me. The caption read, 'Wish you were over here with us!'

_So do I, love, so do I._

I had to uncomfortably cross my bean pole legs just to conceal my dastardly secret I could feel getting out of control.

~~~

**(Y/n)'s POV**

"So, (Y/n), when are you and Tom going to get together?"

Tom asked me suddenly, making me choke on my drink. After a brief coughing fit, Tom raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not going to drop the topic. I cleared my throat, getting rid of the last urge to cough again.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

My voice was only above a whisper. I avoided eye contact, trying to hide the blush that had spread across my cheeks.

"Oh please! Your face says it all! You totally like him and he likes you too--"

Our eyes met, both filled with shock. His face looked the same as when he lets spoilers slide during interviews.

"I uh..."

He had nothing, it was his turn to blush against his will. I laughed to try and get rid of the awkward tension in the air, he joined in and soon we were both laughing our heads off.

"Okay," Tom clutched his side to help the pain of laughing, "this is so High School. You should just ask him out, I'm sure he'd say yes."

"Yeah, but isn't that kind of a ball-buster?"

Tom shook his head, "On the contrary, it's actually really sexy. It's a huge turn on when a strong, confident, beautiful woman says what's on her mind."

"Really?"

"Totally!

Everything I had ever doubted about myself starting running through my thoughts, giving me infinite reasons not to listen to Tom. However, there was a tiny voice in the back of my brain telling me to get over myself and stop acting like I was in some trashy romance film.

I decided to listen to her. I pulled out my phone and opened my messages with Tom.

~~~

**Tom's POV**

My phone vibrated in my jacket once again, hopefully containing more adorable pictures from my favorite pair of people. I was surprised to find a text from (Y/n).

_Meet me by the entrance <3_

My feet couldn't carry me there fast enough. I pushed past several people and even avoided a couple of friends just so no one would stop me. Nothing could stop me from seeing her.

I turned a corner and there she was. Her blue sundress flowing in the slight breeze and hugging her curves in all the right places. She was looking around, no doubt searching for me, when her eyes finally landed on me her lips curled up in a bright smile. One move of her feet and she was darting towards me.

"There's my girl!"

I spread my arms wide to welcome her; she jumped into them, wrapping her arms around my neck. I twirled her around, holding her close. So close. She was right where she should be.

Against my own will, I set her down, away from my tight embrace. Her (e/c) eyes shined with the sun of the day.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Hello, (N/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do a part two of this. Maybe a first date. Maybe Tom asking you to be his girlfriend. Mayyyybe your first time with him (wink wink). Maybe--most likely-- all three :3  
> Stay tuned.


End file.
